Lucas loves her, rebel or not
by TTluv19
Summary: My eyes widened at the scene. Maya turned to us, just as Farkle walked in beside me. She looked beautiful. Her hair and clothes were slightly messy but she didn't look hurt. She caught my eyes but then turned back to Riley. Suddenly I didn't care what she'd done. I loved her, rebel or not./ Lucaya one shot


**A/N: I just really had to write another one-shot based on Lucaya, but this is mostly Lucas' inside thoughts towards Maya as Farkle helps him to figure out his feelings. In my mind, this takes place during Girl Meets True Maya, it's kind of canon kind of not. It's practically an AU where Lucas likes Maya instead of Riley. So, yeah, just a small plot tweak ;)**

 **Please enjoy ^^**

* * *

Lucas' Point Of View.

"Well, where _else_ could she be?!" I yelled and kicked over a trash can in anger. Farkle winced and I immediately regretted my outburst; I scurried to pick up the trash can that had acquired a new dent.

 _I hated this creepy part of the city! I hated this stupid trash can! And I hated the fact that Maya was missing!_

I sucked in a breath, my old self was back.

"Lucas, you need to calm down. We'll find her, okay? And if we don't, Riley will." The intelligent boy told me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I ran my hand through my hair in frustration, "You don't understand, I have to protect her."

"Lucas, please. Maya's not dumb, she knows what she's doing. You're not the only one who's worried about her, okay?"

"I- you're right. I'm sorry Farkle."

"It's okay. Let's get to Riley's and see if she's turned up there. We've searched everywhere else."

Farkle was right. I knew he was worried about her too, but we'd searched everywhere. From that art studio not too far from our school all the way to the abandoned buildings she'd sneak into in seventh grade for no other reason than to be in solitude while she drew. Hence why we were in what seemed like the only part of New York city which wasn't crowded.

I let out a sigh, I had to get back to normal Lucas.

 _Where are you Maya?_

You see, she's gone missing. For the last week Maya hasn't been herself. She claimed she needed to find herself again. But no one realised how serious she was until she didn't turn up to school. We haven't seen her since yesterday afternoon and it's just gone six in the evening.

Farkle and I walked down the sidewalk in silence. The slightly cold New York breeze chilling us to the bone. Farkle was twiddling his thumbs and scanning the horizon, just incase the familiar blonde would greet us out of no where. I was half expecting Maya to pop up behind us yelling, 'got ya', myself.

"So, uh, you really care about her, huh?" Farkle asked quietly.

I swallowed hard. What kind of question was that? Of course I care about her.

"Yes, just like you, and Riley and-"

"Lucas...I've never seen you like this. Not even when _Riley_ was being bullied..." He trailed off.

"Farkle." I frowned, "What are you saying?"

"Well. I care about Maya. So does Riley and Zay and even Smackle-"

"So do I!" I interjected.

"Let me finish. We all love Maya. But you...you're showing signs of a _different_ type of love. I've noticed since eight grade but wasn't sure if my analysis was correct."

My eyebrows furrowed, yeah, sure, I cared about Riley and Maya. But a different type of love just for Maya? That's crazy. I wasn't in love with either of them.

"I think you're reading too far into things Farkle-"

"No Lucas. We've all changed since middle school. I'm now confident in my observations of emotions." I heard Farkle take in a large breath beside me as he stopped walking.

"You're in love with Maya."

That stopped me in my tracks. I turned to the brainy guy.

"I- no. I'm not-" I began, trying to continue my walk.

"Say it." Farkle said, blocking my path and folding his arms over his chest.

"Say what?"

"If it's not true, say that you're not in love with Maya."

"I'm not- I don't...Farkle, I-"

I wasn't actually in love, was I? Why couldn't I say it?

"That's impossible." I whispered to myself rather than Farkle.

"I thought you'd react like this. Let's try something else, tell me, what do you love about Maya?"

"Well, fine! I'll tell you." This was only to prove to Farkle that I wasn't in love with her.

"I like her strength; ever since she let hope into her life she's flourished. And I think; deep down; she actually forgave her father a little over a year ago. She inspires me; although I'd never tell her that 'cos she'd just tease me." I smiled fondly; she'd call me a big Huckleberry softie.

Farkle nodded at me to continue, scrutinising my face critically with a smirk.

"I like how much she cares for her friends, especially Riley. I still remember back in Texas when she admitted that she cared about me around the campfire- I thought my heart was going to jump out of my throat." I chuckled softly to myself, the campfire with Maya was one of my favourite memories.

"I like her laugh; the way her eyes crinkle and the way she sometimes snorts. I like her creativity- she has so many ideas ready to unleash to the world- and I know she can do it."

"Do you think she's pretty?" Asked Farkle, his tone was full of mischief.

"Farkle, she's beautiful. Small and mighty. A delicate frame but a girl who could most definitely kick your butt. Warm features and a huge smile. Her smile...slightly broken if you look carefully. She's often underestimated, but deep down she knows who she is. And I'll tell you this Farkle, she's _always_ been Maya. The same heart, the same voice, she's just lost her edge."

"What about her eyes? What do you see in them?"

I paused in thought to think about this one and then decided that one answer wasn't good enough.

"Everything." I admitted.

Farkle smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh gosh Farkle. I think I'm in love."

"With who Lucas?"

"With Maya Penolope Hart."

"What about Riley?"

"I...I don't love Riley like that. I think...I forced myself into the idea of it- when I heard that Maya actually liked Josh. Farkle you're actually a _genius_." I laughed.

Farkle chuckled too, "I know. Now are you a little less 'Texas Lucas'?"

I nodded, all the thoughts of Maya had helped me keep calm.

"Farkle, we need to find her. We've wasted enough time with this conversation." I told him.

"Right."

We walked once more, carrying on our treck to Riley's.

"Hey Farkle."

"Yeah?" I saw him look up at me from the corner of my eye.

"You're a good friend." I admitted.

"Thanks Lucas."

"Anytime."

* * *

I walked into the Matthew's house, not bothering to knock. _I had to know if she was here._

"We couldn't find her-" I began.

My then eyes widened at the scene.

I saw the back of a petite blonde right next to a large cop.

Maya turned to us, just as Farkle walked in beside me. She looked beautiful. Her hair and clothes were slightly messy but she didn't look hurt.

 _Thank goodness_.

She caught my eyes but then turned back to Riley.

Suddenly I didn't care about what she'd done.

I loved the blonde beauty standing in front of me. Rebel or not.

And I'd tell her the next chance I got.

* * *

 **A/N: Cheesy ending, I know, but if you really enjoyed, feel free to leave a review ^-^**


End file.
